peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 April 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-04-18 ; Comments *Introduction: "Aaron McPoland, 15, of Liverpool, I hope that in the next two hours we've got something that you like." Later, dedicates track Tug Of War Intestines by Skinless to Aaron, who has asked for something "heavy or fierce". Peel says he resisted the temptation to play Pool Of Stool from the same album, although he may get to this in another programme. * Quickly into his stride with wrong speed/track problems for both the first Derrero track and the one that follows by Captain Beefheart. *Doesn't initially know the artist or name of the white label dance track based on Are Friends Electric by Tubeway Army, but is informed by a listener it is Electric Friends by The Programme. *Says that when he eventually gets the elbow from Radio One, the last thing he’ll broadcast is the full 18 minute version of Reverend C.L. Franklin's sermon on the text Dry Bones In The Valley. *Pig’s Big 78 by Jack White & His Collegians is from the soundtrack of the film Big Broadcast Of 1938. Another track by the same artist appears on the Pig’s Big 78s compilation. *”With chilling inevitability” - Pico (with Lianne Hall), Paco (by Ladytron) and Poco (the band). The idea was originally trailed on the 29 March 2001 show. *Final dub track by the Revolutionaries played in full, after a cut-down version the previous Thursday (12 April 2001). Sessions *Derrero #3 First broadcast. Recorded 2001-02-21. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Cuban Boys: Drink (EP – Toasting the Industry) White label *Lovejunk: Can't Reach You (CD – Tribulations) 012 *Tech Level 2: Lexicon:(12" single – Tempest) Hardleaders *Derrero: Sound At The Rate It Fades (session) *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: Peon (LP - Lick My Decals Off, Baby) Straight *The Programme: Untitled (12” single – Electric Friends) White label *Cinerama: Reel 2, Dialogue 2 (CD - John Peel Sessions) Scopitones *ABBC: Gilbert 7" single Easy!Tiger *Slag Boom Van Loon: Poppy Seed (Boards Of Canada remix) (LP – So Soon) Planet Mu *Liliput: Split (2xCD: Liliput) Kill Rock Stars *Derrero: Dusk Brings Depth (session) *Modogo: Process D'Amour (LP – Integration) MG *Jack White & His Collegians: Thanks For The Memory (Pig’s Big 78) *Appendix Out: The Groves Of Lebanon (LP – The Night Is Advancing) Drag City *Skinless: Tug Of War Intestines (LP – Foreshadowing Our Demise) Relapse *Sappo: Smokescreen (12" single – What I Need) Emotif *Medium 21: Trying To Lay Low (EP – Riots On The Tyres) Outafocus *Derrero: Lean On Me Comfort (session) *Mukka: Hora In Doua Parti (EP - The John Peel Session) White label *Pico with Lianne Hall: Fair Enough (CDR demo) White label *Ladytron: Paco (LP – 604) Invincia Hi-Fi *Poco: Honky Tonk Downstairs (LP - Poco) Epic *Shredder & Android: Samagon Full On (12” single – Nice Drop) Cluster *Derrero: Old Grey Skies (session) *Lift To Experience: Waiting To Hit (LP - The Texas Jerusalem Crossroads) Bella Union *Revolutionaries: Remus Skank (CD - Channel One Dubs & Instrumentals: Maxfield Avenue Breakdown (1974-1979)) Pressure Sounds File ;Name *00. John Peel 18-04-01.mp3 *Peel 01-04-18.mp3 and Peel 01-04-18b.mp3 ;Length *2.00.52 ;Other *Two versions are currently available. Above details refer to the torrent show. Many thanks to Roger for the second version. Please add details. ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 9 of 17 (1994-2001) * Mooo Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Wrong Track Moment